Promises
by kawaii sakura-chan
Summary: Chihiro Ogino has forgotten what had happened to her 8 years ago or did she? She stumbles upon the entrance to the spirit world and encounters her old friends whom she doesn't remember, including one young sad man.


STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

I do not own in any way Spirited Away nor the characters in it. It is created by the great Hayao Miyazaki who I most admire! If only I had money…then they would be mine!!! Nyahaha!!! But as it is, I don't have a cent…sooo….woe is me!

**Author's note: **This is sort of a summary of the ending which I altered slightly. You can skip this if you want, not unless you are unfamiliar with the ending. ^_^ Remember! **RER**!!! **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**

Promises Chapter One 

The wind blew on one side, sending the ends of her tied-up hair softly slapping at her cheeks. The place around her was very peaceful, with a green stretching before her and the vast sky which had the perfect shade of blue. 

Chihiro looked around, as if it would be her last but she knew, deep in her heart that she would be back. She looked at a person beside her; their hands entwined together. 

"I will still see you, won't I?" Chihiro asked him.

"Someday Chihiro, someday, but now, you have to go…" Haku told her, prodding her to go on. She didn't budge and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Promise?"

He smiled tenderly at her and answered with a strong conviction, "Promise."

With that, Chihiro nodded, slowly let go of his hand and walked away. She ran along the green grass and stumbled upon the rocks where the river should be. 

She heard Haku shout from a distance and started to turn around, but was stopped when she distinctly heard what he said.

"Remember! Don't look back!"

'_Don't look back? But why?' _This simple request puzzled her, but she proceeded on her way back. Slowly this time, for her thoughts were racing in her mind.

'_I'll miss that place no matter what happened to me. Rin, Kamaji, Bou, Zaneba, even Yubaba! But most especially…Haku…If only I could truly see him again…'_

"Chihiro!"

She looked up and saw her mother and father waving at her. She felt warmth rose through her chest as she remembered all those times when she missed being in the embrace of her mother and the rumbling yet confident voice of her father. After all, she was still a child who still needed her parents, but now, somehow, those needs have dampened for she had gained strength and courage from the previous events that happened.

She half-heartedly waved back, savoring the sight of her parents in their real form. She slightly felt a tinge of annoyance for the curiousness and greediness of her parents that had led them to this predicament.

_'But then, I wouldn't have met everyone!_' she chided herself. 

She finally reached the place where her parents were standing.

"Are you sure both of you are all right?" she asked them.

"Of course we are my dear. We just had a nap. This place is so peaceful. Next time we go here, I'm going to bring a picnic basket. Why didn't you wake us up though? The movers might be already loading our things," her mother said.

Chihiro snorted at this but kept it quiet. She knew that they didn't fall asleep. She smiled because she was looking forward to the picnic that her mother was, she knew, already planning.

"Hurry up and stay close to me, okay?" her father shouted at the entrance of the "fake" building. Chihiro paused, wanting to turn but a voice in her head told her not to.

'_Didn't you hear what Haku said? Don't turn back!' _Reprimanding herself all the way, it took a lot of effort not to turn back but she was able to do it. This time, she didn't cling to her mother like a frightened puppy but walked by herself. When they emerged through the tunnel, a ghastly sight greeted them. Their car was covered with dried leaves of gold and green with a few twigs scattered around. Chihiro's father ran up to his car with a cry and ran his hands over the hood. He looked at his hands in disgust as he saw that it was covered with dust.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

Her mother opened the car door and said, "Whoever did this should be punished for doing a prank like this!"

"Bah! Curse them!" Chihiro's father shouted at no one as he took his place behind the wheel. "Come on, Chihiro! Hurry up! I just wanna relax after our long drive."

Chihiro ran to the car, her hair trailing after her with her purplish pink hair tie sparkling behind her.

Once you've met someone, you never really forget about them. It just takes a while for your memories to return.

****************************

            Haku stared at Chihiro's back as she ran towards her parents. He knew that if she looked back, everything that happened in this world would be wiped out from her memories. Everyone she knew, everything she did, everything she saw, every memory she had would disappear. Including him. 

            'Stop being so selfish. She has her own life ahead of her, unlike you who is just a spirit.' Haku told himself as he saw little by little, Chihiro's figure slowly disappearing through the tunnel. 

'I can never come to you Chihiro. I cannot live in that world. It is up to you to come back. If you desire to.' He turned back from the tunnel, which is the access to the spiritual world and went back to the bathhouse.

I know, it's short but you already know what happened right? (If you saw the movie ^_^)

Review! :D 


End file.
